Contrabandista (2)
by Secretive Wren 857
Summary: Ezra esta tratando de pasar a alguien misterioso de contrabando, debajo de las narizes de el Imperio y de su propio equipo. Al fin de tanto esfuerzo, se rehune con esta persona, pero, esta seguro de su decision? (Segunda historia de la Tetralogia: "Secretos De Heroes")
1. Chapter 1

_Contrabandista_

 **No soy duena de "Star Wars Rebels" (si lo fuera, ezra y sabine se besarian… 3)**

 **Cap.1**

Todos en el Fantasma estavan teniendo un buen dia.

Sabine pintaba, Zeb y Chopper discutian y Hera y Kanan estavan en la cabina de el copiloto, pero, donde estava Ezra?

Ezra se encontrava en su habitacion, sentado en su litera, pensando.

Habian pasado 3 meses desde que se habia vuelto a reunir con el Fantasma y no habia podido dormir muy bien, tenia pesadillas sobre su pasado, sudaba mucho mientras dormia, y cuando despertaba, escuchaba los gritos de dolor de sus padres.

" _Talvez deberia contarle a Kanan_ " pensaba el joven padawan, pero el estava en una guerra consigo mismo.

Queria contarle a su maestro los suenos que tenia y que al despertar escuchaba los gritos de sus padres, pero por otro lado, el no queria preocupar mas a Kanan, ya que este se encontrava bajo mucha presion.

De pronto, su vision se volvio borrosa y cayo a el suelo inconciente, creando un sonido muy fuerte.

 **Vision** *

La primera imagen que alcanzo a ver, era a el mismo enviando un decodificador de el salto al hyperespacio a un contacto desconocido, luego alcanzo ver a Kanan reganandolo, finalmente, vio que un chico probablemente de su edad le decia:

"Nos encontramos otra vez"

 **Realidad** *

"Ezra?! Ezra vamos, despierta!" grito una voz llena de desesperacion y preocupacion.

Ezra abrio los ojos y vio a Kanan, Hera, Sabine, Zeb y a Chopper mirandolo preocupados.

"Ezra!" exclamo su maestro aliviado.

"Q-q-que sucedio?" pregunto el nino, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

"Pues estavamos hacienda nuestras cosas cuando escuchamos un ruido fuerte que provenia de tu habitacion, asi que decide ir a revisar… y ahi estabas, en el suelo con los ojos cerrados… Nos diste un gran susto" le explico la twil'ek.

Ezra empezo a levantarse con ayuda de su maestro, pero tambaleo y cayo.

"Estas bien nino?" pregunto Zeb.

"Si, estoy bien" respondio Ezra.

Todos lo miraron preocupados dejandolo en un silencio incomodo, Sabine al notarlo, salio de la habitacion seguida por los demas.

Ezra se sento. Porque razon estaria enviandole un decodificador a ese contacto? Porque Kanan lo estaria reganando? Y lo mas importante, que hacia esa persona ahi?

Nota de autor: Asi que… que les parecio el primer capitulo? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado (me duele la mano)

 **Pregunta de el dia: Como rayos se escribe estava? Es con "v" o con "b"? (yo y mis dudas mas absurdas…)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap.2

Ezra fue a la cocina a desayunar con los demas. Cuando todos terminaron y se diriguian a hacer sus cosas, algo detuvo a Ezra.

"Ezra sigueme" le indico su maestro

Ezra lo siguio de mala gana a la plataforma y se sento a su lado.

"Que sucede?" pregunto el nino.

"Es lo que me gustaria saber" le respondio el Jedi " Tuviste una vision, no es cierto?"

Uh-oh, y ahora que decia? Le decia la verdad a su maestro o lo negaba?

"No" mintio Ezra a su maestro

"Ezra, confia en mi" le pidio Kanan a su padawan, mirandolo a los ojos.

"Entonces confia en que te digo la verdad" replico Ezra, odiaba que se maestro usara el termino de "confianza" en su contra.

Kanan suspiro. Siempre habia protegido a todo el equipo, pero con Ezra, era un tipo de cuidado diferente y mas fuerte. Su relacion con el no era como la relacion entre maestro y padawan, ahora era como _padre e hijo_. Solo que queria que su _hijo_ confiara mas en el.

Ezra empezo a sentir como la Fuerza penetraba en su interior y sintio la necesidad de ir a su antiguo hogar, ahora destruido.

"Kanan, te molestaria si voy a Lothal?" pregunto Ezra.

Kanan lo miro y asintio. Cuando Ezra se levantaba e iba por sus cosas, Kanan lo detuvo.

"Voy contigo" le informo su maestro

"No necesitas, encerio" dijo Ezra

"No te preocupes, ademas, iba a ir de compras con Zeb. Resulta que estamos muy bajos de suministros" le dijo el Jedi a el nino

" _Argh!_ " penso el padawan

"Zeb, vamonos!" le grito Kanan a el Lasat.

Zeb salio de su cabina y fue a la plataforma.

"Listos?" pregunto su lider

"Si" respondieron al unisono

"Andando!" ordeno Kanan.

Caminaron en silencio mientras compraban los suministros.

Ezra sintio cada vez mas constante la necesidad de ir a su casa destruida, pero no podia ir con su maestro, era mas un asunto personal que publico.

"Nino, quedate aqui mientras nosotros vamos a comprar los suministros" le indico Zeb senalando el hangar donde se encontraban mientras iban a comprar los suministros.

Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, Ezra huyo.

Corrio lo mas rapido que le permitian sus piernas hasta que llego a su casa.

Ezra observo su hogar con tristesa. Sus padres habian trabajado muy duro para conseguirlo y ahora todo ese esfuerzo se desvanecia.

Ezra entro a su casa y empezo a vagar un rato. El solo habia confiado en la Fuerza y la verdad no tenia ni la menor idea de que estava hacienda ahi.

Vago por un rato hasta que sintio algo muy extrano. Ezra volteo a ver de que se trataba y vio una mesa con una pequena foto encima de esta. EL padawan la agarro y la metio a su mochila, cuando de repente, alguien lo volteo ferozmente para encontrarse cara a cara.

"EZRA QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!" pregunto con ira Kanan

 **Nota de el autor:**

 **Ups… esto no terminara bien…**


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

Hace una hora….

"Nino, quedate aqui mientras nosotros vamos a comprar los suministros" le dijo Zeb a el nino mientras senalaba el hangar para que se quedara ahi.

Fueron a comprar los suministros cuando en un puesto, habia un cartel de "se busca".

Kanan, sin saber porque, se acerco a ver de quien se trataba, y lo que vio, no fue nada agradable: Era una imagen de su padawan.

"SE BUSCA"

" _Por revelarse contra el Imperio"_

"Nombre: Ezra Bridger

" _Descripcion: Pelo azul, ojos azules_

" _Especie: Humano_

" _Recompensa: $2000 creditos"._

Kanan casi se desmaya.

Zeb al ver lo palido que estava su lider, fue a ayudarlo, cuando vio el poster en el puesto

" **Karabast** " murmuro el Lasat, agachando las orejas.

Kanan rapidamente agarro su comunicador y lo encendio.

"Espectro 1 a Espectro 6, donde estas?" pregunto el Jedi

No hubo respuesta.

"No creeras que…?" dijo Zeb, mientras Kanan corria hacia el hangar donde habian dejado a Ezra, seguido por Zeb.

No podia perder a su padawan otra vez. Apenas se habian vuelto a reunir, y juro que, ni Lando, ni el Sith Lord, ni el Lado oscuro lo separarian de su _hijo_.

Cuando llego a el hangar, no habia nadie.

" _Ok Kanan, concentrate"_ penso el Jedi, concentrandose en la Fuerza.

Finalmente, lo vio en la casa de sus padres, ahora destruida.

"Ya se donde esta" le informo Kanan a Zeb, mientras corria en direccion a la casa de los padres de Ezra.

Tiempo real…

"Kanan!" exclamo el nino al ver a su maestro furioso.

"QUE HACES AQUI?!" pregunto el maestro, enojado.

"Y-y-yo estava…" empezo a decir Ezra en estado de shock cuando su maestro lo interrumpio.

"Discutiremos esto en el Fantasma" lo interrumpio el Jedi.

La caminata a el Fantasma fue dura y silenciosa.

 _Pensamientos de Ezra:_

Karabast, Kanan ahora si esta enojado y seguro que querra una explicacion, que le digo? Si le digo que tuve una vision, no confiara en mi, pero por otro lado, no quiero mentirle…

 _Pensamientos de Kanan:_

No puedo creerlo, el solo no me dice nada.

 _Quiero ayudarlo pero el sigue bloqueandose._

 _Quiero que confie en mi pero me pone en mis nervios…_

 _Algo pasa con este chico. Algo a de haber pasado esta manana. No se que voy a hacer con el_

 _Tercera persona:_

Cuando al fin llegaron a el Fantasma, la plataforma estava abierta, con Hera sentada.

"Estan bien? Que ocurrio?" pregunto la twil'ek preocupada.

"Hablamos luego, ahora, solo quiero hablar con Ezra" dijo Kanan, haciendole un gesto con la cabeza para que fuera a su habitacion.

Ezra miro a Kanan y luego a Hera. Finalmente, Ezra camino con la cabeza agachada y los brazos cruzados hacia la cabina de su maestro.

Nota de autora:

 **Hola rebeldes (o imperiales, o resuelve misterios o bla, bla bla)**

 **Espero que les este gustando la historia muchisimo… hora de los saludos!**

 **Un saludo a** _ **dakneel-san**_

 **Un saludo a** __

 **Un saludo a** _ **TheUltimateAngela**_

 **Y un saludo a** _ **jpeck2000**_

 **Bye rebeldes.**

 **-Sabine Wren 857**


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

Ezra entro a la cabina de su maestro y se sento en la cama.

"Quiero una explicacion" le dijo Kanan aun furioso.

"Que quieres saber?" pregunto Ezra tratando de defenderse.

"Ezra" dijo el Jedi desesperandose.

Ezra suspiro.

Y tambien Kanan.

Kanan no queria hablarle de ese modo a Ezra, el simplemente no podia.

Lastimaba a Ezra y a el mismo, pero necesitaba que su padawan, entendiera que si lo perdia, todo su mundo cambiaria.

El ya lo habia vivido.

Y no creia que sobreviviria si volviera a suceder.

"Lo siento" empezo Ezra despues de un rato "Lo siento Kan…maestro, te menti al no decirte que tuve una vision y ademas que hui sin razon alguna"

"Esta bien Ezra. Yo igual lo lamento" se disculpo Kanan "Pero aun quiero saber tu vision y porque huiste"

"Esta manana cuando cai inconciente…" explico Ezra. Lo unico que no le dijo, fue de la persona misteriosa, ni de la foto que agarro, ni de el pequeno detalle de que tenia pesadillas al dormir y de que al despertar, escuchaba los gritos de sus padres.

Kanan escucho atentamente a su padawan mientras hablaba. Cuando el nino termino, Kanan le dijo a su padawan:

"Ezra escuchame con atencion: No importa lo ocupado que esta o lo insignificante que sea, quiero que me lo digas" le aclaro el Jedi.

"Como digas maestro" respondio Ezra

"Es muy tarde" apunto Kanan "Deberias ir a dormir"

Dormir.

Era lo que menos queria hacer Ezra en ese momento.

Ezra salio de la habitacion de su maestro, diriguiendose a la suya.

" _Otra noche, otra tortura"_ penso Ezra, amargadamente.

 **Hola rebeldes.**

 **Ya se, ya se. Que capitulo mas corto y aburrido, pero esperen! Lo interesante esta por golpear a la puerta. (o diosh! Descubri que soy una visionaria…)**

 **Observacion: Kanan se olvido completamente de el castigo, y Ezra nada mas se va a dormir, OJALA ASI PASARA CON NUESTRAS VIDAS! (o no?)**


	5. Chapter 5

Cap.5

En cuanto Ezra se acosto, cayo en su litera en un sueno profundo, o mejor dicho, en una pesadilla.

 **Pesadilla** *

"Ezra, hagan lo que hagan, escuchen lo que escuchen, quedense aqui" dijo seriamente su padre, indicandoles que se metieran a el conducto.

" **Los volveremos a ver?" pregunto el pequeno Ezra.**

" **Claro que si" le dijo su madre dulzemente. Pero ella no creia que seria verdad.**

" **Rapido! Ya vienen!" dijo su padre "Entren y no hagan ruido!"**

 **Mira Bridger los abrazo mientras bajaban por el tunnel secreto.**

" **Adios" se despidio tristemente su madre mientras cerraba el conducto.**

 **Lo ultimo que escucharon, fueron los gritos de sus padres**

 **Realidad***

Ezra desperto de golpe, respirando pesadamente. Aun habia un zumbido dentro de sus oidos de los gritos de sus padres.

Su cabeza le daba vueltas. Porque razon seguiria escuchando los gritos de sus padres?

Ezra decidio que ya no podia dormir mas, asi que se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Antes de que abriera la puerta de la cocina, escucho a Hera y a Kanan discutiendo en voz baja, asi que decidio esperar y escuchar atravez de esta.

"No se que voy a hacer con el" suspiro Kanan.

"Dale una oporunidad" dijo la twil'ek "Con el tiempo, el te dira todo"

"Lo se pero algo pasa con el. Cuando lo encontre en su casa, parecia muy tirste" dijo Kanan.

"Digo si alguien destruye su casa en mil pedazos no creo que estuviera muy feliz. Pero dale su tiempo" le recordo dulzemente Hera.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

"Debemos dejar de hacer misiones por un tiempo, por el bien de Ezra" dijo Kanan finalmente "No-no soportaria perderlo otra vez"

"Si pero, no podemos de dejar de hacer misiones, de otro modo tendria que guardar a el Fantasma, y no seria muy bueno quedar sin nave" explico Hera

"Podriamos dejar a Ezra con Chopper en el Fantasma" sugirio Kanan

"Para encontrarlo destruido?" pregunto la twil'ek

"Tienes una mejor opcion?" pregunto Kanan en tono jugeton.

"De hecho, si" le explico Hera en tono presumido " Lo dejamos ir a las misiones y que nunca se separe de Zeb, o, continuamos nuestras vidas normales y tu dejas de preocuparte"

Kanan suspiro.

"No se que voy a hacer" respondio el Jedi rendido.

Ezra decidio que seria buena idea volver a su habitacion para que nadie lo notara.

Entro a su habiacion y subio a su litera lo mas silencioso que pudo para no despertar a Zeb.

Contemplo la foto que habia conseguido y vio que atras tenia una direccion. En cuanto Ezra lo toco, cayo a su cama inconciente.

 **Vision** *

"Ezra? Ezra estas bien?" pregunto una voz familiar.

 **Ezra abrio los ojos y miro a su alrededor. No estava en el Fantasma, el se encontrava en una habitacion pequena que de algun modo, se le hacia tan familiar.**

 **De pronto, una luz tenue se encendio, alumbrando una mesa pequena.**

 **Ezra camino hacia esa mesa. Encima de la mesa, se encontraba un disco con un reproductor al lado. Ezra tomo el disco y…**

Realidad*

Ezra desperto entre jadeos y comenzo a hyperventilar. Reviso la direccion que tenia esa foto y vio que no era una direccion desconocida, el habia estado ahi muchas veces, pero algo estava seguro:

Tendria que ir a averiguar que contenia el disco.

Nota de autora:

 **Ya se que subi un capitulo de mas esta semana, (4 capitulos por semana se me hace muuuy justo) pero dado a que el capitulo anterior fue muy corto, pense que seria buena idea subir este. Eeeen fin**

 **Pregunta de el dia: Cada vez que Ezra caiga inconciente, tendra una vision?**

 **Respuesta: Es probable.**


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

Despues de un rato, todos se levantaron y fueron a desayunar. Cuando terminaban y se diriguian a seguir con sus vidas, Ezra se equipo con su mochila, tomo su sable de luz y su comunicador.

Cuando se diriguia a la plataforma, su maestro lo vio y decidio detenerlo.

"A donde crees que vas?" pregunto el Jedi.

"Ah- Kanan! Se me olvidaba, queria ir a comprar unas recargas, para el, emm sable de luz" mintio Ezra finjiendo inocencia.

"No iras a ningun lado" dijo su maestro seriamente "Hoy tenemos entrenamiento Jedi"

"Lo se pero esto no es como comprar suministros, no tardare tanto" dijo el padawan mientras se disponia a abandoner la nave, cuando Kanan lo volteo para que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Ezra, no-vas-a-ir-a-Lothal!" le aclaro su maestro. La verdad, a el no le molestaba que su padawan saliera a comprar recargas, pero si era buscado por el Impreio… La gente no siempre hacia lo correcto.

"De hecho Kanan, Ezra-si-va-a-ir-a-Lothal" dijo una voz detras de el. Era Hera.

"Hera!" exclamo Kanan algo enojado.

"Mira Kanan, Ezra tiene todo el derecho para ir a Lothal" le aclaro la twil'ek "Pero si te hace sentir mas comodo, dejare que Sabine lo acompane"

"Sip, estoy quedandome sin pintura y la necesito seriamente" dijo la mandaloriana mientras bajaba por las escaleras.

Kanan lo penso un momento.

"De acuerdo" accedio el Jedi "Pero no se metan en problemas y alejense de los callejones"

"Digo, si quieres vamos por los techos" sugirio Sabine sarcasticamente.

"No es una mala idea" dijo Kanan.

Sabine giro sus ojos.

"Y los quiero aqui temprano" les ordeno Kanan

"Como digas" dijeron los dos adolecentes al unisono.

Caminaron varios minutos hasta que llegaron a el pueblo de Lothal.

"Andando!" le indico la artista a el padawan al ver un puesto de pintura.

Despues de comprar la pintura, caminaron un rato por los caminos de Lothal.

Era muy agradable caminar los 2 juntos, sin tener que huir de stormtroopers, pero Ezra se acordo de la verdadera razon por la que el habia venido: A buscar ese disco.

" **Karabast!** Olvide mis creditos" mintio Ezra, esperando que su plan funcionara.

"Que? Como pudiste olvidar tus creditos?" pregunto la mandaloriana.

"No lo se…" mintio el nino.

"Y si volvemos a el Fantasma y recoges tus creditos?" sugirio Sabine.

"No, si volvemos, Kanan no me dejara volver aqui y encerio necesito las recargas" dijo Ezra "Pero se donde tengo algunos, sigueme!"

Sabine siguio a Ezra hasta que vio la entrada a una alcantarilla.

"No es ahi en donde tienes los creditos verdad?" pregunto la artista, asqueada por la idea de tener que entrar a ese horrible y asqueroso lugar.

"Lamentablemente, si" respondio Ezra "Pero quedate aqui mientras yo voy por los creditos"

"Y si Kanan llama?" pregunto la mandaloriana.

"Dile que, umm, estoy comprando recargas" dijo Ezra.

Sabine lo miro fijamente, con una mirada que expresaba: Ese es uno de los peores planes de la historia.

"Voy contigo" le informo la artista finalmente.

"No quiero que entres a ese asqueroso lugar…" empezo Ezra.

"Oh vamos, ya me acostumbre a el olor: huele igual que tu" bromeo Sabine interrumpiendolo.

"Ja, ja, que graciosa eres" dijo el padawan sarcasticamente.

Caminaron por los tuneles de la alcantarilla hasta que llegaron a una puerta oculta.

"Es aqui?" pregunto la mandaloriana

"Si" respondio el padawan mientras sacaba una llave de su mochila y abria la cerradura.

Al entrar, vieron una mesa, una cama y un pequeno armario en una habitacion pequena y algo verdosa.

"Que es este lugar" pregunto Sabine con curiosidad.

"Era uno de los escondites que mis padres usaban para proteger a gente inocente que huia de el Imperio" explico Ezra "Cuando ellos se fueron, lo use mucho tiempo como escondite cuando las cosas se salian de control"

Buscaron por un rato los supuestos creditos cuando Ezra encontro lo que realmente queria: El disco de su vision.

"Los encontre!" le informo Ezra a Sabine

"Perfecto, vamonos!" dijo Sabine, feliz de al fin poder abandonar ese asqueroso lugar.

Pero Ezra se quedo quieto, se puso palido y cayo a el suelo inconciente.

"Ezra?! EZRA?!" pregunto asustada la mandaloriana mientras veia a su amigo colapsar y caer a el suelo.

 **Sueno***

 **Dos ninos, jugando alegremente, uno de cabello azul y ojos azul electricode 6 a. El otro era muy diferente a el, tenia pelo color marron y unos ojos azul cielo y tenia 10 a.**

" **Vamos tienes miedo o que?" pregunto el chico de cabello café.**

" **Si claro" le respondio el pequeno Ezra mientras tomaba vuelo para saltar hacia el edificio.**

 **Despues de jugar un rato, se sentaron en uno de los tejados, admirando el horizonte.**

" **Escucha Ezra, voy a** _ **comprar**_ **un poco de comida, tu ve a casa" le indico el chico.**

" **Pero…" se quejo el pequeno Ezra.**

" **Pero nada, no salgas hasta que yo vuelva" le indico el chico.**

" **Pero puedo ayudar!" se quejo Ezra "No quiero que el Imperio te atrape a ti tambien…"**

" **Y no lo haran, pero necesito que te quedes en casa para que estes mas seguro" lo interrumpio el chico.**

" **Bien…" accedio Ezra**

 **Claro que el no sabia que en una hora, el se quedaria solo en su casa, talvez para siempre.**

 **Realidad***

"Ezra?! EZRA?!" grito la mandaloriana asustada, corriendo a el auxilio de su amigo.

Sabine se inco a su lado, sacudiendolo para que despertara.

"Espectro 5 a Fantasma, responde Fantasma!" dijo la artista desesperada por su comunicador.

"Espectro 1 a Espectro 5, que sucede Espectro 5?" pregunto Kanan por el comunicador.

"Kanan, Ezra colapso inconciente, necesito ayuda!" pidio Sabine

"En camino" respondio Kanan "Envia las coordenadas!"

"Enviadas" dijo la mandaloriana "Apresurense"

Despues de un rato, Kanan y Zeb llegaron a el escondite y vieron a Sabine incada a el lado de el padawan, aun inconciente.

" **Karabast"** murmuro el Lasat

"Zeb, te importa?" pregunto Kanan.

"No" dijo Zeb mientras cargaba a su _hermanito_ (aww)

"Que sucedio?" pregunto el Jedi confundido "Y que hacen aqui?"

"Te lo cuento luego quieres" dijo Sabine aun asustada.

Cuando a el fin llegaron a el Fantasma, Hera estava en la plataforma, viendo asustada a Zeb cargando a Ezra.

"Que sucedio?" pregunto la twil'ek.

"Zeb, lleva a el nino a mi cabina" ordeno Kanan "Hera, lleva el escaner"

"Si" contesto la twil'ek mientras iba por el escaner.

El Jedi se dirigio a su cabina, seguido por la mandaloriana y la twil'ek

Mientras Kanan lo escaneaba, Hera pregunto nuevamente

"Que ocurrio?"

"Pues…" Sabine explico todo a su equipo .

Kanan la miro y luego miro a su padawan. Se sentia culpable por el estado de su padawan, ya que pudo haber evitado todo eso y ahora estarian entrenando, Hera los llamaria para decirles que ya era suficiente entrenamiento y estarian muy felizes.

"Debo hablar seriamente con ustedes 2" dijo el Jedi

"Deberias esperar a que Ezra se…" empezo a decir Hera, siendo interrumpida por el ruido de el escaner.

Kanan reviso el diagnostico.

"Nada" dijo el Jedi extranado "No indica nada malo, solo indica falta de sueno"

"Y que esperabas con los ronquidos de Zeb?" bromeo Sabine mientras Zeb le daba un codazo amistoso.

Una hora despues…

Ezra abrio sus ojos y observo la habitacion. Esa no era su cabina. El nino miro a su alrededor y vio a su maestro dormido en una silla.

"Ezra?" pregunto Kanan al ver a su padawan.

"Kanan que paso? Y Sabine? Donde esta mi mochila?" pregunto Ezra desesperado

"Tranquilo" lo trato de calmar el Jedi, nunca habia visto a su padawan actuar de manera tan extrana "Sabine esta bien y tu mochila esta aqui"

Ezra trato de calmarse.

"Que paso?" pregunto el padawan

"Sabine nos llamo diciendo que habias caido inconciente y necesitaba ayuda" respondio su maestro "Que viste?"

Ezra miro a Kanan sorprendido

"Fue un recuerdo mas bien, nada importante" explico Ezra

"Deberias tratar de dormir" le sugirio Kanan

"No tengo sueno" replico el nino

"Entonces pongamoslo asi: duerme Ezra, necesitas descansar. Manana hay entrenamiento" le ordeno el Jedi.

"Como digas maestro" dijo Ezra, mientras se diriguia a su cabina cuando Kanan le dijo

"No vas a ningun lado"

"Entonces donde dormire?" pregunto el padawan

"En mi cabina" respondio Kanan

"Si claro y dejar que duermas en una silla?" pregunto Ezra "Ademas, tu cama es muy dura… sin offender"

"Yo dormire en la litera de arriba" le respondio su maestro

"Entonces, para que estavas en la silla?" pregunto incredulo el nino.

"Para detenerte si tratabas de irte" contesto Kanan.

Y esto lo hizo sentir peor.

"Bien…" acepto Ezra, admitiendo la derrota

Pensamientos de Kanan

No se que pasa conmigo. La verdad, queria que durmiera en mi cabina para que lo pudiera vigilar (y para que Zeb no lo golpeara por despertarlo)

 _Ahora no puedo dejarlo salir._

 _Aunque me odie por eso, es la unica forma de protegerlo_

 _Tengo que hacerle entender que si lo perdemos, todo sera diferente. El es una luz en la oscuridad que ilumina a todos con ezperansa, pero lo mas importante, es que el es_ _ **mi**_ _padawan"_

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Hola rebeldes.**

 **Asi que… que les parece la historia?**

 **Se que basicamente el titulo deberia ser algo como inconciente o algo asi pero neehh!**

 **PD: Este capitulo lo queria hacer super extra largo para que me diera tiempo de ver todos los episodios de rebels, incluyendo el nuevo (finalmente llego!)**

 **PD2: Ya escucharon el rap de el Jedi? No entiendo lo que dice pero neeeh.**

 **Pregunta y observacion: Como rayos le hacen los personajes para decir palabras tan sofisticadas en momentos desesperados?!**

 **Otra observacion: "Espectro 1 a Espectro 5, que sucede?"**

" **Kanan Ezra colapso inconciente, necesito ayuda!"**

 **Y Sabine como: a el caracol los nombres claves…**

 **Saludos:**

 **Un saludo para** __ **me alegro de que te este gustando la historia y muchas gracias por correguirme =)**

 **PD3!: adios a los "4 capitulos por semana…"**


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

Ezra desperto a la mitad de la noche y se levanto de su cama. Luego, el padawan se aseguro de que su maestro estuviera dormido, el nino vio a su maestro dormido asi que agarro su mochila y se diriguio a el arma de la nariz.

Se aseguro de que nadie estuviera despierto y entro.

Busco en su mochila y agarro el disco, lo puso en el reproductor y bajo el volumen.

"Hola de nuevo Ezra" empezo a decir la voz.

Ezra exclamo sorprendido.

"Se que tienes preguntas" continuo la voz "Lamentablemente, no las puedo responder aqui, no confio en las gravaciones, asi que ve a _sanatnom_ y ahi sabras las respuestas"

La transmicion acabo.

Ezra quito el disco y penso

"Sanatom? Que rayos es eso? Sanatom, sanatom, sanatom, veamos… sanatom… s-a-n-a-t-o-m, veamos, alreves es… montanas!"

"Ezra que haces aqui?" dijo una voz detras de el. Era su maestro.

"Emmm, yo solo.. estaba, meditando" mintio Ezra

"Tu odias meditar!" apunto Kanan

"Bueno, mas bien estaba, refleccionando" siguio mintiendo el padawan.

"Acerca de?" pregunto el Jedi con curiosidad.

"No tan interesante, solo tratando de resolver el misterio de Lando Carlissian" respondio Ezra

" _Esto no terminara bien…"_ penso el padawan. Cada vez que su maestro escuchaba el nombre de Lando, se ponia furioso. Todavia no olvidaba lo que paso hace unos meses…

"Es esa la causa de tu falta de sueno?" pregunto Kanan.

Ezra asintio.

"Ezra, escuchame con atencion: No quiero que dejes de dormir por esa basura de Carlissian, no merece la pena!" le ordeno el Jedi tratando de mantener la calma.

"De acuerdo" dijo Ezra finjiendo la derrota.

En ese momento, el sol empezo a salir, alumbrando con una luz tenue.

"Nos vemos para entrenar" dijo Ezra mientras se iba a la plataforma

Se alejaron de el Fantasma para que Ezra no perdiera la concentracion.

El entrenamiento consistia en la levitacion. Ezra habia ido practicando con objetos pequenos y su maestro subia el nivel cada secion, y la verdad, el padawan lo hacia muy bien, pero nunca lo intento en un ser vivo.

"No te concentras!" le dijo su maestro.

"Estoy concentrandome! las interrupciones me distraen" dijo Ezra, tratando de elevar a Zeb.

Al fin podia levantar cosas mas pesadas, pero Zeb era un reto.

Despues de varios intentos, Ezra consiguio elevar unos centimetros a el Lasat.

Su maestro lo miro con aprovacion.

Pero Ezra cayo a el suelo rendido.

 **Vision** *

 _Ezra vio que estaba en un escondite y vio en una mesa otro disco que decia: "Si resolviste el acertijo…"_

 **Realidad** *

Ezra abrio los ojos y vio el rostro de su maestro, y al lado, Zeb y Chopper riendose.

"Estas bien?" pregunto el Jedi seriamente.

"Si, que paso?" pregunto el nino sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Te colapsaste, pero es algo normal. No debi haberte puesto a Zeb, creo que Chopper hubiera sido mejor…" explico Kanan.

Chopper gruno y electrocuto a Zeb y a Kanan, mientras salia a corer.

"CHOPPER!" gritaron el Lasat y el Jedi a el unisono.

"VUELVE AQUI CUBETA DE TORNILLOS!" grito Zeb furioso mientras iba a perseguir a el astromecanico por los pastizales.

De repente, lo unico que Ezra sintio, fue maldad…

Y tambien su maestro…

De pronto, unos TIE-s comenzaron a llegar, y en el medio, un TIE muy familiar, el mismo que destruyo la nave de la flota…

"A la nave!" ordeno Kanan, aunque la nave estaba muy lejos.

"No!" lo detuvo Ezra "Si vamos a la nave, los atraemos a esta, comenzamos una persecucion por el espacio y terminamos como la flota!"

Kanan no lo penso 2 veces y obedecio a el nino.

"Zeb, Chopper, vamonos!" ordeno el Jedi

Corrieron hacia el pueblo hasta que llegaron a un callejon, con unos contenedores al lado.

"Entra a el contenedor!" le ordeno el Jedi a su padawan.

"Pero.." Ezra no tuvo tiempo de reclamar ya que Zeb lo cargo y lo avento ahi

"No salgas de ahi!" le dijo su maestro.

Ezra pego su oido a el contenedor y escucho una respiracion.

"Bien bien, nos encontramos de nuevo" dijo maliciosamente el Sith Lord "Donde esta tu padawan?"

"No te lo dire" dijo Kanan en tono desafiante.

Darth Vader los empujo a la pared con la Fuerza y acercaba su sable de luz hacia el cuello de el Jedi.

"No tengo tiempo para esto" se quejo Vader "Donde esta tu padawan? Hay una persona que le encantaria conocerlo"

"Detras de ti!" dijo Ezra mientras disparaba a el Sith Lord y echaba a corer.

"Vigilenlos y aprisionenlos" ordeno Darth Vader a los stormtroopers, mientras salia en busca de el nino.

Cuando Vader se fue, Zeb se libro de las hojalatas y los golpeo.

"Espectro 1 a Espectro 6, donde estas?!" pregunto Kanan por el comunicador.

"Algo ocupado!" respondio Ezra por el comunicador.

"Vuelve!" le ordeno Kanan desesperado.

"No es una opcion" le dijo el padawan.

"Tienes razon, no es una opcion, es una orden asi que vuelve!" le aclaro el Jedi

Se escucharon sonidos de disparos y sonidos de TIE-s.

" **Karabast!** " se quejo Ezra por el comunicador.

"Espectro 6, que sucede?!" pregunto Kanan desesperado, con un poco de preocupacion en su voz.

"Lo siento Kanan" susurro el nino por el comunicador.

Lo siguiente que escucharon, fue estatica.

Mientras tanto…

Ezra lanzo su comunicador despues de disculparse con Kanan, rompiendolo en mil pedazos. Si lo atrapaban, almenos no podrian rastrear a el Fantasma, pero eso significaba que su equipo no lo encontraria…

De pronto, Ezra recordo las montanas de Lothal.

Ezra siguio corriendo cuando paso lo que odiaba, no se podia conectar con la Fuerza.

Desde que el Sith Lord lo atrapo, por alguna razon, Ezra no podia conectarse con la Fuerza, era como si por un momento, se bloqueara.

Ezra aprovecho la oportunidad y perdio a el Sith Lord.

Camino por un rato hacia las montanas.

Cuando finalmente llego, se pregunto como encontraria ahi un reproductor.

 **Recuerdo** *

"Vamos Ezra, corre!" grito el chico de pelo marron, mientras corrian hacia las montanas, huyendo de un stormtrooper.

 **Finalmente, lograron perderlo.**

" **Ezra no vuelvas a hacer eso!" lo reprendio el chico.**

" **Perdon yo…" trato de disculparse el pequeno nino.**

" **Ves? Por eso es que nunca te llevo a** _ **comprar**_ **cosas!"**

" **Lo siento" se disculpo Ezra con una lagrima callendo por su mejilla.**

 **El chico lo miro con comprension y le dijo:**

" **Se como alegrarte" dijo mientras quitaba un poco de hojas de el suelo. Cuando las quito, dejo al descubierto una trampilla.**

 **El chico la abrio y dejo entrar a Ezra.**

" **Entra" le indico el chico.**

 **Ezra entro con curiosidad claramente reflejada en su rostro. El chico entro, dejando la habitacion a oscuras.**

" **Ahhh!" grito Ezra.**

" **Hey! Tranquilo!" lo calmo el chico de ojos marrones, mientras encendia una luz.**

 **La habitacion era como un pequeno refugio, con una cama y una pequena cocina.**

 **El chico se diriguio hacia la cama y busco bajo de esta.**

" **Aja!" dijo el chico, agarrando un pequeno jugete.**

" **Lo encontraste!" exclamo Ezra sonriendo.**

" **Sip, tomalo y no lo vuelvas a perder" le dijo gentilmente el chico.**

 **Ezra asintio.**

 **Realidad***

La trampilla, podria ser possible?

Ezra busco alrededor de las montanas y encontro una trampilla.

Ezra la abrio y entro en esta.

Cuando entro, encendio la luz y vio una mesa pequena en medio de la habitacion.

Ezra camino a esta y vio un disco, y un reproductor a su lado.

El padawan lo agarro y puso el disco en el reproductor. No era una grabacion, era mas bien una llamada.

"Si que tardaste en resolverlo hermanito" dijo su hermano mayor por el holograma.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **O POR DIOSH!**

 **PD: Recuerdan mi historia de "Solo otra vez?" bueno, para los que la hayan leido, cuando el Sith Lord captura a Ezra, le inyecta algo para que no pueda usar la Fuerza, y explicare porque en otra historia que se llamara "Parasito" ok? Ok**

 **PD2: Ja, ahora quien le ordena a quien Kanan.**

 **PD3!: Que tengo yo en contra de los callejones?**


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8

"Brais? Pero que-como?" empezo a decir Ezra. Todo era muy confuso.

"Hey! Respira!" trato de calmarlo su hermano "Se que tienes preguntas pero, necesito tu ayuda"

"Que? Que sucede?" pregunto el joven padawan.

"Veras, estoy en Tuyitran y el Imperio me esta buscando" explico Brais "Trate de volver a Lothal pero el Imperio lo tiene todo vigilado. Necesito salir de aqui o estoy muerto"

"Y como puedo ayudarte?" pregunto Ezra.

"Veras, recuerdas el planeta Carida?" pregunto su hermano

"Si, que tiene eso que ver?" pregunto Ezra confundido.

"Veras: Carida tiene unos sistemas Imperiales. Necesito que te infiltres a las oficinas, robes un decodificador de el salto a el hyperespacio con destino a Lothal y me sacas de aqui"

Ezra miro el holograma un rato.

"De acuerdo, resiste" le dijo Ezra.

"Buena suerte" le deseo su hermano.

"Suerte? Necesitare un milagro" exclamo Ezra, acordandose de Zeb.

Zeb.

Kanan.

Uh-oh…

"Tengo que irme!" dijo Ezra.

"De acuerdo. A y Ezra, todo tiene una explicacion" le dijo Brais

Y la llamada acabo.

Ezra no podia creerlo.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

Rapidamente se levanto, agarro sus cosas y salio de el escondite, mientras se disponia a ir a el Fantasma…

Si es que seguia ahi…

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Se que el capitulo fue muy corto y lo siento, pero todo tiene una explicacion (jejeje)**

 **PD: La parte de la llamada me recordo mucho a "Ayudame Obi-Wan-Kenobi, eres mi unica esperanza"…**

 **PD2: Tuyitran? Que es eso una enfermedad?**

 **PD3: "Ezra no podia creerlo. Su cabeza estaba apunto de explotar" (como la mia).**


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9

Mientras tanto…

Todos en la nave Fantasma, estaban pensando en su escuchaba la holo-red en caso de que mencionaran a su companero. Zeb estaba acostado en su cama, y Chopper estaba recargandose. Hera y Kanan se encontraban en el comedor, hablando.

"Demosle unos dias" dijo Kanan "No quiero que pase lo de la ultima vez…"

"Y no sucedera Kanan, no te preocupes" lo interrumpio la twi'lek con ezperansa.

"Espero que lo encontremos pronto" deseo Kanan "Por que cuando lo hagamos, lo voy a…"

"Castigar hasta que tenga 20?" pregunto Ezra, entrando triunfalmente por la puerta.

"Ezra!" exclamaron los dos, mientras iban a abrazarlo.

De repente, su maestro se separo de el abrazo y golpeo a su padawan en la cabeza.

"Au!" se quejo el nino "Pero que?- Por que fue eso?!"

"Si te digo **vuelve** significa que vuelvas y si digo **no salgas** es por algo! Que lo que te dicen te sale por el otro lado de los oidos?!" le grito su maestro mientras se calmaba y lo volvia a abrazar "Solo, no vuelvas a hacerlo"

"No prometo nada!" dijo Ezra.

Kanan lo miro con desaprobacion.

En ese momento, Zeb y Sabine bajaron por las escaleras. Al ver a el padawan, sus rostros expresaron felicidad y los dos corrieron a abrazarlo (bueno, digamos que Sabine lo abrazo mientras Zeb le daba unos coscorrones).

Despues de cenar, todos se diriguieron a sus cabinas para descansar.

A medianoche, Ezra se desperto y se quedo recostado viendo a el techo, como se suponia que salvaria a su hermano?

No queria contarle a su maestro lo ocurrido, se preocuparia…

Pero el tenia un plan…

Mientras tanto…

"Kanan, estamos quedando sin creditos. Tenemos que conseguir dinero o tender que guardar el Fantasma" explico la Twi'lek.

"Si. Lo se" suspiro Kanan.

Paso un momento de silencio hasta que Hera decidio decir:

"No has notado algo raro en Ezra?" pregunto la piloto.

"Si, el chico trae algo entre manos…" explico Kanan "Pero sinceramente, ya no se que hacer. Confie en el, le di su tiempo pero el sigue bloqueandose… Ya no se que pensar…"

Unas semanas despues…

Kanan no habia permitido a Ezra abandonar la nave en ningun momento, nisiquiera cuando iban a entrenar. Ezra se habia puesto un poco mas distante con Kanan y el maestro no lo culpaba, era como una prision. Pero despues de lo que paso… el no se podia permitir que algo malo le pasara a su padawan .

Ese dia, Kanan creyo que seria buena idea entrenar a Ezra asi que se diriguio a la cabina de el nino y de Zeb.

"Ezra? Ezra estas ahi?" pregunto el Jedi mientras tocaba la puerta.

"No, aqui no esta" contesto Zeb mientras bostezaba.

Kanan se diriguio a el cuarto de Sabine y toco la puerta.

"Sabine, esta Ezra contigo?" pregunto el Jedi extranado.

No hubo respuesta.

El Jedi fue a la cabina de el copiloto y encontro a Hera.

"Hera, no has visto a Ezra o a Sabine?" pregunto Kanan.

"Oh, sobre eso, crei que seria buena idea que salieran un rato y…" explico la Twi'lek.

"Que?!" pregunto Kanan incredulo. Que Hera no notaba lo peligroso que era que saliera Ezra?

"Mira Kanan: entiendo que entres en modo sobreprotector pero digo, ellos saben defenderse y es Ezra de quien hablamos. Si pudo defenderse de el Imperio desde que tenia 7 podra ahora…" explico Hera. En cierto modo, le gustaba que el Jedi se pusiera de ese modo protector con Ezra, como si fuera un padre. La familia que Hera creyo que nunca volveria a tener.

"Si pero ahora que le han puesto precio a su cabeza, la gente comete muchas locuras, y si les hacen dano, o , salen heridos, o…" empezo Kanan cuando sin previo aviso, Hera lo beso.

 **Nota de la autora:**

 **Awwww!**

 **Queria traer un poquito el tema de HeraxKanan en esta parte de el episodio.**

 **PD: Si no se besan en ningun episodio, aviento la T.V. por la ventana! (si es que puedo levantarla claro…)**


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10

Kanan entro en estado de shock.

"Ahora, deja de preocuparte tanto" dijo Hera.

Kanan asintio. Estaba atonito. Sin palabras.

Pero todo tiene su fin…

Mientras tanto…Pensamientos de Sabine

Mmm, pobre Ezra. No a podido salir de el Fantasma en semanas, nisiquiera cuando va a entrenar…

 _ **Que bueno que Hera acepto mi idea de que Ezra necesitaba salir pero el se ve ansioso… y nervioso.**_

 _ **A estado actuando muy raro ultimamente… talvez podria hacer que hablara…**_

 _ **Tercera persona.**_

"Y, que quieres hacer?" pregunto Sabine a el padawan.

"No lo se" le respondio Ezra desinteresado.

"Mmm, podriamos pintar en el tejado, o hacer una carrera en las speeder-bikes, o…" sugirio la artista.

"Mmm, una carrera seria divertido" dijo el nino.

"De acuerdo" respondio Sabine "Ok, de aqui hasta el rio de Loth?"

"Nos vemos hasta alli!" dijo Ezra mientras se subia a su speeder- bike y la encendia.

Sabine lo persiguio y lo arrebazo.

Despues de un rato, la artista llego primero a la orilla de el rio de Loth.

"Gane!" dijo victoriosa la artista cuando noto que faltaba algo en su victoria…

O mejor dicho alguien…

"Ezra?" pregunto la mandaloriana, cuando vio una nota pegada a su speeder-bike.

" **Sabine:**

 **Lo siento de verdad pero crèeme, todo tiene una explicacion.**

 **E.B."**

"Espectro 5 a Fantasma, responde Fantasma!" dijo la artista por su comunicador.

"Aqui Fantasma Espectro 5, que sucede?" pregunto Zeb.

"Ezra escapo!" dijo Sabine.

"QUE?!" pregunto el Lasat incredulo.

"Ezra escapo! Dejo una nota pero nada util, necesito que me recogan" dijo desesperadamente la mandaloriana.

"Entendido Espectro 5, vamos para alla" le dijo Zeb.

Mientras tanto hace unos minutos…

Cuando Ezra le dio la ventaja a Sabine, tomo otro camino, dirijiendose a su torre de transmiciones.

Finalmente, llego a su torre gigante y subio a esta.

Cuando entro, se diriguio a cambiarse su ropa, ya que si era buscado por el Imperio, lo reconocerian facilmente.

Se puso una camiseta negra y unos pantalones azul marino (azul fuerte, azul rey o blah blah bla) cuando termino de cambiarse, metio su ropa real a su mochila y salio de su torre, diriguiendose a el Puerto de Lothal, cuando llego a este, tomo la nave que se diriguia a Carida.

Mientras estaba en la nave, penso en su equipo. Que pasaria cuando volviera? (si es que volvia, claro), Si lo capturaban, irian a salvarlo? Como les explicaria lo ocurrido? Y lo mas importante para el, Lo seguirian queriendo?

Mientras tanto en el Fantasma…

Todo el equipo estaba en la cabina de el copiloto, nerviosos y confundidos.

"Y no decia nada mas en la nota?" pregunto Zeb a Sabine

"No! solo decia: "Lo siento de verdad pero crème, todo tiene una explicacion" repitio la mandaloriana desesperandose.

"Alguna idea de a donde podria haber ido?" pregunto el Jedi.

"No… ni idea" suspiro Sabine.

De repente, Zeb salto de su asiento y grito:

"Ya entiendo! Todo tiene sentido ahora!" exclamo el Lasat.

"Zeb que ocurre?" pregunto Hera, mirando preocupada a el Lasat.

"Veran: recuerdan cuando estabamos entrenando para la cosa esa de el Jedi" pregunto Zeb.

Todos asintieron.

"Bueno, esa noche, el nino comenzo a murmurar cosas sin sentido" explico Zeb "Siguio asi durante dias y finalmente le entendi: normalmente dice "Sigue ahi" o "Brais" o "Sistemas de Carida" "

"Porque no me lo dijiste de inmediato?" pregunto Kanan.

"Porque crei que no tenia importancia" se defendio Zeb.

" _Brais_? Porque me suena familiar…" se pregunto Sabine en voz alta.

" _Sistemas de Carida?_ Ahi es a donde va!" exclamo Hera.

Sabine entro a el sistema Imperial y encontro lo que queria: Los sistemas de Carida.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Chan, chan, chaaaaan…**

 **Pregunta de el dia: Alguien sabe como se llaman las Speeder-bikes en espanol? Las conosco pero vi el episodio en Ingles y la verdad, no recuerdo muy bien… Si lo saben, porfavor dejenlo en las reviews para que los otros la entiendan.**

 **Comentario: Alguien a visto a la nueva Sabine? Cual les gusta mas, con el cabello azul y naranja con la armadura rosa o con el cabello azul y azul claro con armadura naranja? Solo curiosidad! A mi en lo personal, creo que se ve mas padre la nueva…**


	11. Chapter 11

Cap.11

"Las oficinas Imperiales de Carida? Que querria Ezra ahi?" pregunto Hera incredula.

"Ni idea, pero si su plan es suicidarse, su plan va perfecto" dijo Sabine sarcasticamente.

"Porque?" pregunto Zeb.

"Porque para empezar, Carida fue uno de los planetas que recibio a el Imperio con los brazos abiertos. Ahora imagina que alguien ataca las oficinas, todo el sistema (incluyendo a el pueblo) iran a detenerlo" explico Sabine tristemente.

"Bueno, que estamos esperando? Andando!" ordeno Kanan.

"Aunque me encantaria ser parte de esta mision suicida" explico la mandaloriana "Ese es otro problema, Carida solo recive naves imperiales. No podremos salvarlo"

Hera busco consuelo en la mirada de Kanan.

Esto no podia estar pasando…

Mientras tanto…

Finalmente, la nave Imperial aterrizo en Carida.

Ezra bajo de la nave y se diriguio hacia las oficinas Imperiales.

Luego de caminar un rato, llego.

Las oficinas eran unos edificios muy altos y muy grises, habia stormtroopers a cada entrada…

Pero no por el sistema de ventilacion…

Ezra saco su llave de la mochila y abrio la ventila, despues, se metio, cerrandola por detras.

Gateo por un rato hasta que llego a una oficina. Se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie y bajo.

Empezo a hackear la computadora hasta que encontro el archivo que necesitaba: Las coordenadas.

Ezra seleciono ese archivo y finalmente, saco un decodificador. Cuando se disponia a abandonar, vio otro archivo que llamo su atencion: Los Bridger.

Ezra se quedo inmovil. Porque seguirian preocupandose en sus padres si estos habian muerto hace mucho tiempo atras…

" _Concentrate"_ se recordo Ezra, fijando su atencion en salir de las oficinas.

Subio devuelta a la ventila y comenzo a gatear.

Cuando la alarma se activo, todo el sistema comenzo a cerrarse.

Pero el no contaba en que los ductos comenzaran a hacerse mas pequenos…

" _Karabast!"_ penso Ezra.

Los ductos se hacian mas y mas pequenos y a Ezra le faltaba aire.

"Usa la Fuerza" le recordo una voz dentro su cabeza, la misma que el habia escuchado en el templo.

Ezra imagino el mecanismo de las ventilas abriendose nuevamente…

Y lo logro.

Todas las paredes del ducto volvieron a recobrar su tamano original.

Ezra gateo lo mas rapido que pudo hacia la salida.

El padawan salio y corrio lo mas lejos que pudo y se oculto en los techos. Cuando las cosas se calmaron, se diriguio a el Puerto especial y tomo la nave de regreso a Lothal.

Cuando finalmente llego a su planeta natal, vio que eran las 12:00 de la noche, pero no le importo y se diriguio a su escondite en la Montana.

Mientras tanto…

Todos en el Fantasma estaban preocupados por lo que habia sido de el joven padawan.

Sabine, Zeb y Chopper, escuchaban atentamente la holo-red, mientras Kanan y Hera esperaban en la plataforma, con la esperanza de que el chico de ojos azul electrico apareciera de repente.

"Hera, Kanan, rapido vengan" los llamo la mandaloriana.

Los dos adultos se levantaron y se diriguieron a el comedor.

Sabine resumio la transmicion y subio el volumen.

" _ **Hoy en Carida, se sufrio un ataque rebelde en las oficinas Imperiales. El robo consiste en un decodificador con coordenadas de el salto de el hyperespacio hacia Lothal. Lamentablemente aun no atrapamos a el culpable, pero prometemos que…"**_ y Sabine apago la transmicion.

"Asi que ya sabemos que es lo que queria" murmuro Zeb.

"Si pero, para que querria Ezra un decodificador?" pregunto la Twi'lek confundida.

"No te preocupes por eso, me preocupa mas el para quien" dijo Kanan preocupado.

Mientras tanto…

Ezra llego a el escondite de la montana y entro. Acto seguido, se cambio su ropa. Cuando etuvo en su ropa normal, llamo a su hermano.

"Ezra!" exclamo su hermano por el holograma.

"Hola Brais" saludo el padawan.

"Estas bien? Co-co-como rayos burlaste uno de los sistemas con mas seguridad?!" pregunto Brais asombrado.

"Todo tiene una explicacion" lo imito Ezra.

"Ja,ja" se rio sarcasticamente su hermano.

"Enviando decodificador" informo Ezra.

"Gracias, nos veremos muy pronto" agradecio Brais.

"Si, vas a tener que ayudarme a explicar a mi equipo lo ocurrido" explico el padawan.

"Espera, tienes un equipo?" pregunto Brais extranado.

"Sip" respondio orgulloso Ezra.

"Saben algo sobre mi?" pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

"No, porque?" pregunto Ezra confundido por la reaccion de su hermano mayor.

"Yo, tengo algo que explicarte y es muy complicado…" comenzo a explicar Brais, cuando se escucho el ruido de una nave que aterrizaba muy cerca.

"Que fue eso?" pregunto el chico.

"No se, hablamos luego de acuerdo?" sugirio Ezra.

"Si, adios" dijo Brais cortando la llamada.

Ezra tomo el holograma y lo guardo en su mochila, despues, asomo la cabeza para ver que habia producido semejante ruido.

Era el Fantasma

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Uy… alguien ve lo que yo veo? Problemas!**

 **Pregunta: Porque siempre escribo mis historias en la noche**

 **Respuesta: Porque yo- soy- BATMAN!**


	12. Chapter 12

Cap.12

Uh-oh, y ahora que hacia Ezra?

"Puedo sentirlo" explico Kanan a el grupo "Esta por aqui cerca. Esta nervioso y asustado, deberia estar por aqui…"

 **Karabast**! Puede que la Fuerza ayude mucho pero habeces…

Ezra exhalo y salio de su escondite, con los brazos cruzados, cabeza agachada y una mirada llena de triztesa.

Su maestro vio a su padawan y lo que sintio fue alivio… e ira.

Kanan camino seriamente hacia su padawan y lo agarro de la oreja, jalandolo a su cabina e ignorando los quejidos de dolor de el nino.

Lo empujo ferozmente hacia su cama para que se sentara y cerro su cabina.

"Mas vale que tengas una explicacion!" dijo su maestro enojado.

"Una explicacion de?" pregunto Ezra, tratando de defenderse.

"EZRA ESTAS AGOTANDO MI PACIENCIA!" grito su maestro furioso "NO CONTESTAS EL COMUNICADOR, HUYES SIN DAR UNA EXPLICACION Y DE REPENTE APARECES EN LA HOLO-RED! EXPLICATE!"

Ezra se quedo impactado y en estado de shock.

"KANAN JARRUS!" grito Hera.

Kanan volteo para ver a la Twi'lek y despues miro a su padawan pegado a la pared. El Jedi salio de su cabina seguido por Hera, cerrando la puerta con seguro.

Ezra comenzo a llorar silenciosamente, cuando escucho los gritos de la Twi'lek.

"ES SOLO UN NINO!" grito ferozmente Hera.

"SI, UN NINO QUE DEBE APRENDER A AFRONTAR LAS CONSECUENCIAS!" respondio Kanan.

"TENLE MAS PACIEN.." dijo la Twi'lek.

"HERA LE TUVE PACIENCIA, PERO YA NO SE SI PUEDO CONFIAR EN EL!" respondio el Jedi.

El Corazon de Ezra se sintio pesado al esuchar las palabras de su maestro, cuando alguien lo llamo por el holograma.

"Ezra?" pregunto su hermano "Estas bien? Que ocurrio?"

"Pues.." Ezra conto todo a su hermano.

"Lo siento" se disculpo Brais.

"No es tu culpa" trato de animarlo Ezra, aunque en el fondo, el sabia que eso no era verdad.

"Bueno aun asi, tendras que abandonarlos" dijo finalmente el chico.

"Espera que?" pregunto el padawan confundido.

"Ahora es mi turno de explicar. Tengo un equipo de rebeldes que digamos que me dejaron en una mision, y perdi el contacto con ellos. Antes de esa mision, les conte que tenia un hermano y les dije que si algo salia mal, te buscaran. Ellos te buscaron para que te unieras a nosotros y para que les ayudaras a contactarme. Piensalo, nosotros si hacemos una gran diferencia" explico su hermano mayor.

"No-no- no lo se" tartamudeo Ezra.

"Piensalo.." le pidio Brais cuando se escucharon sonidos de disparos.

"Brais, que sucede?" pregunto Ezra incredulo.

"Ezra los troopers vinieron! Estoy en el Puerto especial! Tienes que ayudarme!…" suplico el chico con desesperacion.

Lo siguiente que Ezra escucho, fue estatica.

" _No, no, no, no, NO! Tengo que salvarlo!"_ penso Ezra mientras golpeaba la puerta tratando de salir.

Kanan talvez habria cerrado la puerta…

Pero no el sistema de ventilacion…

Rapidamente, Ezra escribio una nota y subio a la ventila.

Finalmente, salio de el Fantasma y se diriguio a las plataformas Imperiales.

Despues de un rato, llego. Entro a las plataformas y lo que vio, le extrano muchisimo:

No habia nadie.

Ni una persona.

Ni su hermano.

De repente, la puerta se abrio y todo lo que Ezra pudo sentir era frio…

Detras de el, aparecio un chico con cabello café y ojos amarillos con ropa de cadete tenida de negro, acompanado con una escolta de troopers a su lado.

"Nos encontramos otra vez" dijo maliciosamente su hermano.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **O POR DIOSH!**

 **Estoy tan feliz y triste en este momento, y de seguro se preguntaran, porque?**

 **Bueno, la razon por la que estoy feliz, es porque manana es el gran dia. Asi es, manana, super estreno de la nueva temporada de "Star Wars Rebels" (Yeiii!)**

 **Y la razon por la que estoy triste es por que tengo miedo.**

 **Y seguro de que se preguntaran de que tienes miedo? ( o tal vez les importe un rabano preo neeh!)**

 **Pues tengo miedo de quedarme sorda. No se si es question de que es por hablar otro lenguaje, y todavia no esta confirmado, pero tengo miedo de eso. Se que algunos le tienen miedo a las aranas o serpientes o payasos.. (admitanlo, los payasos son horribles!) pero mi miedo es ese. Algun apoyo moral? Consejo? Nada? Neeh, vivire con eso.. =)**


	13. Chapter 13

Cap.13

Mientras tanto en la nave Fantasma…

"KANAN SABES QUE PUEDES CONFIAR EN EL!" grito Hera.

"PUES HABECES LO DUDO!" replico Kanan.

"Pues no lo hagas. Confia en Ezra" le dijo la Twi'lek dulzemente.

Kanan suspiro y miro a Hera. Tenia razon, el estaba cometiendo un grave error.

"Deberias ir a disculparte" le sugirio Hera.

"Si" accedio el Jedi.

Kanan se diriguio a su cabina, entro y…

Nada.

"Ezra?" pregunto el maestro preocupado, cuando vio una nota en la pared:

" _ **Kanan:**_

 _ **Se que estas furioso conmigo y me asesinaras cuando vuelva (si es que vuelvo, claro)**_

 _ **Pero tengo que salvar a algien muy importante para mi.**_

 _ **Su nombre es Brais Bridger y es mi hermano mayor.**_

 _ **Si me capturan, NO vayan a rescatarme.**_

 _ **No queria preocuparte ya que estabas bajo mucha presion…**_

 _ **Eres el mejor maestro que un padawan pudo pedir.**_

 _ **Adios"**_

"Hera!" grito el Kanan, con una nota de terror en su voz.

Hera llego a la habitacion de el Jedi y leyo la nota que le dio su lider.

"No…" dijo la Twi'lek con dolor.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Sabine mientras entraba, seguida de Zeb.

Kanan les dio la nota de su padawan.

"Tenemos que salvarlo!" dijo decidida Sabine cuando termino de leer.

"Concuerdo" accedio Hera mientras se diriguia a la cabina de el copiloto, seguida por los demas.

Kanan se concentro en la Fuerza y vio a su padawan en las plataformas, cuando de repente, todo el entorno se sintio frio.

"Oh no…" murmuro Kanan "A las plataformas Imperiales!"

 _Pensamientos de Sabine:_

Ezra porfavor resiste…

 _Porque diablos el nombre de Brais se me hace tan familiar?_

 _A menos que…_

 _O no._

 _Pensamientos de Zeb:_

 _Primero se desmaya, luego se escapa, luego se desmaya otra vez, luego murmura cosas al dormir, luego se escapa otra vez, luego se escapa otra vez, luego descubrimos que tiene un hermano, que sigue, que sus padres esten vivos?_

 _Pensamientos de Hera:_

Ezra, no…

 _No estoy lista para perder a alguien. No quiero._

 _En su nota, fue mas una despedida, como si esperara nunca volvernos a ver… Que mas oculta?_

 _Pensamientos de Kanan:_

Ezra tranquilo, vamos para alla…

 _Rayos, porque el Sith Lord tenia que escoger a_ _ **mi**_ _padawan? Ya era muy malo que quedara huerfano y tuviera que vivir solo en las calles y ahora esto…_

 _Que nunca se detendra hasta que_ _ **mi**_ _Ezra sea de el lado Oscuro?_

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Awww! "mi Ezra" admitanlo, fue un momento muy tierno :3**

 **Prometo no decir nada acerca de el nuevo episodio, quiero que ustedes lo vean con sus propios ojos =)**

 **PD: Gracias por sus consejos y por su apoyo en lo de ayer acerca de "mi miedo" me ayudaron mucho.**


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14

Mientras tanto en las plataformas…

"Brais? Pero que…?" pregunto Ezra confundido

"Tranquilo hermanito" dijo Brais con maldad "Porque no te sientas!" le grito mientras lo empujaba con la Fuerza.

Ezra fue lanzado ferozmente hacia unas cajas.

"Veras" comenzo a explicar su hermano "Cuando me capture el Imperio hace tiempo atras, el Sith Lord, o mejor dicho, mi maestro, me convirtio en su padawan. Cuando les conte que tenia un hermano menor, comenzaron al buscarlo"

"Entonces tu grupo de rebeldes…" dijo el nino, deseando que todo eso fuera una pesadilla.

"Es el Imperio" completo Brais.

"Pero porque?!" grito Ezra "Que no recuerdas lo que le hicieron a nuestros padres?!"

"Si, y eso me recuerda lo tontos que fueron y que cada accion tiene sus consecuencias!" respondio ferozmente su hermano.

"Pero ellos nos amaron mas que nadie!" grito el nino.

"Aceptalo Ezra, ellos no van a volver!" le dijo su hermano con frialdad.

Ezra sintio que su corazon se volvia mas pesado, como si se estuviera rompiendo en pedazos.

"Unete a mi Ezra" le ofrecio su hermano "Unete a el lado Oscuro! Unete a mi maestro! El te ensenara como usar tu poder de verdad!"

"JAMAS!" replico Ezra firmemente.

"Eso, desata tu ira" lo insito Brais.

"YA BASTA!" rogo Ezra.

Mientras tanto…

"Hera, rapido!" pidio Kanan.

"Listo" dijo la Twi'lek mientras aterrizaba el Fantasma en un hangar.

Acto seguido, la Twi'lek, el Jedi, el Lasat, la mandaloriana y el astromecanico bajaron en busca de el nino.

"Donde esta?" pregunto Zeb.

"No se, no puedo sentirlo, algo frio lo bloquea…" explico Kanan cuando escucharon los gritos de el padawan.

"YA BASTA!" grito Ezra.

"Rapido Rebeldes!" indico Hera mientras corrian hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Finalmente, llegaron.

Zeb saco su rifle-bo y comenzo a hacer lo que mejor hacia: Golpear a los hojalata.

Sabine comenzo a dispararles mientras Hera se cubria y empezaba a disparar, cuando algo atrajo la atencion de los rebeldes: Un chico de ojos azul electrico en el suelo.

"UNETE A MI!" le ofrecio Brais a Ezra.

"QUE NO!" repitio firmemente el padawan.

Brais lo tomo con la Fuerza y lo lanzo a la pared, dejandolo inconciente.

Kanan no lo penso 2 veces, activo su sable de luz y se paro enfrente de el padawan de una forma protective,

"NO TE ACERQUES!" le advirtio Kanan a el chico.

"ARGH! YA TUVE SUFICIENTE!" se quejo Brais mientras empujaba a todo el equipo (exepto a su hermano) y los detenia en la pared con la Fuerza.

Brais observo a el equipo y poso su mirada en la mandaloriana.

"QUITATE EL CASCO!" ordeno Brais.

La artista no hizo nada, y el chico al notarlo, la empezo a axfixiar.

"DIJE: QUITATE EL CASCO!" repitio el chico.

Sabine siguio las ordenes de Brais y se quito el casco.

"Sabine?" pregunto Brais incredulo.

"Lo conozes?" pregunto Zeb

"Lo conoci hace mucho tiempo…" dijo la artista "… O eso creia"

"Basta de hablar" ordeno el chico, mientras acercaba a Sabine hacia el

"DEJALA IR!" dijo una voz detras de el. Era Ezra

"O que? Que me haras hermanito? Ni siquiera puedes usar tu poder de verdad" se burlo su hermano mayor.

Ezra activo su sable de luz.

"Asi que planeas vencerme en un duelo de sables de luz?" pregunto Brais mientras empujaba a Sabine a la pared y detenia a los demas rebeldes ahi "Que aci sea entonces"

Brais activo su sable de luz y ataco a Ezra (manteniendo concentracion en no liberar a el equipo).

Era una batalla entre azul y rojo, luz contra oscuridad, hermano contra hermano.

En un ataque, Ezra fallo y su hermano aprovecho la oportunidad…

El sable rojo atravezo el estomago de el padawan.

"NOOOO!" grito Kanan con dolor.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **O POR DIOSH!**

 **Les pido que sigan leyendo la historia hasta el final y que siempre lean las notas de autor, ya que estas luego si que tienen informacion importante…**


	15. Chapter 15

Cap.15

Ezra abrio sus ojos azules y comenzo a ver borroso. Pronto, cayo a el suelo rendido.

"Debiste unirte a mi cuando tuviste la oportunidad" dijo friamente su hermano.

Pero el perdio concentracion, dejando a Kanan y a el equipo libre.

Venganza.

Era lo unico que queria el equipo.

Sus rostros expresaban ira y furia y Brais al verlos libres, comenzo a entrar en panico y dio un paso atras, incapaz de conectarse con la Fuerza.

Zeb fue el primero en atacar a el chico y Brais, asustado, se desmayo.

Kanan corrio a el auxilio de su padawan. Cuando llego en donde Ezra yacia, vio mucha sangre esparcida por el suelo. Era una herida muy profunda.

"Ezra? Vamos no me dejes, despierta!" suplico Kanan desesperado mientras lo sacudia levemente.

"Kanan?" pregunto el padawan debilmente.

"Quedate conmigo de acuerdo? Resiste" pidio Kanan mientras cargaba a su padawan cuidadosamente.

Chopper, al ver lo que el Jedi hacia fue a encender el Fantasma.

Mientras abordaban a la nave, los refuerzos llegaron, con una figura negra a su lado.

"Corran!" ordeno el Jedi mientras subia a el Fantasma.

Cuando abordaron, Kanan llevo a Ezra a su cabina y lo recosto en su cama.

"Sabine medicinas!" ordeno el maestro "Zeb vendas, Chopper escaner!"

La mandaloriana llevo las medicinas a el cuarto de el lider cuando Hera grito por el comunicador:

"Sabine te necesito en el arma de la nariz!" ordeno la Twi'lek, mientras el Fantasma se estremecia.

La artista miro a el padawan con lagrimas en los ojos y se diriguio a atacar a los TIE-s

Zeb dejo las vendas a Kanan y se fue a participar en el ataque.

Kanan le quito el chaleco y la camisa a su padawan para coserlo.

Lo cosio lo mejor que pudo y lo vendo. Despues, le puso una camiseta y se diriguio a la cabina de el copiloto.

Mientras tanto…

Ezra abrio los ojos y vio que no estaba en las plaaformas o en el Fantasma, en cambio, el se encontraba en un lugar muy blanco que en cierto modo, se parecia a Lothal.

"Ezra" lo llamo dulzemente una voz suave.

Ezra volteo desconcentrado y lo que vio, lo dejo atonito.

Eran sus padres.

Ezra sonrio y corrio hacia ellos para abrazarlos.

"Que hacen aqui?" pregunto Ezra.

"Mas bien que haces **tu** aqui?" pregunto su padre "Todavia eres muy joven"

"Que es este lugar?" pregunto el padawan con curiosidad.

"Es la mitad de el todo y la nada, la mitad entre vida y muerte, y tambien, la mitad de la luz y de la oscuridad" explico Ephriam Bridger.

"Entonces estoy…?" pregunto el nino.

"No, no lo estas" dijo dulzemente su madre

"No saben cuanto los eche de menos" dijo Ezra.

"Nunca dejamos tu lado" le recordo Mira Bridger.

"Deberias irte ya, tu familia te espera" recordo su padre, algo… celoso.

"Esperen una pregunta mas" pidio Ezra.

"Si?"

"Si yo no estoy muerto y estoy aqui, eso significa que ustedes… estan…" dijo el padawan ilusionado.

"Vivos" completo su madre.

De repente, sus padres comenzaron a desvanecerse.

"Que la Fuerza te acompane, siempre" le dijo su padre mientras Ezra volvia a despertar.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Awww…**

 **Lo se, revele una parte de la segunda temporada de "Star Wars Rebels" pero lo decian en el trailer, haci que… me sali con la mia!**

 **: Ok, Ezra es todo tuyo (y de 1000 fans mas, jejeje)**

 **Hera12rebel: Espero que con este capitulo estes un poquito mas aliviada.**

 **PD: Eso de el espacio blanco que se parecia a Lothal, fue una escena modificada de "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte parte 2" ( premio a uno de los titulos mas largos de la historia!)**


	16. Chapter 16

Cap.16

Una hora despues…

El Fantasma se encontraba aterrizado en los pastizales de Lothal, algo alejado de la ciudad y estaba algo danado, nada grave, pero Hera habia sido muy estricta de que lo queria en perfectas condiciones, claro, en ese momento, ella se encontraba mas preocupada por Ezra.

Que pasaria si no despertaba? Como lo tomaria el equipo?

Mientras todos discutian en el comedor, Kanan se encontraba en su cabina, sentado en una silla al lado de su padawan.

Ezra se desperto finalmente, y se sorprendio a el ver en donde se encontraba, cuando vio a su maestro, dormido en una silla.

"Kanan?" pregunto el nino debilmente.

Kanan abrio los ojos y vio a su padawan.

"Ezra" contesto su maestro aliviado

"Que paso?" comenzo Ezra a preguntar mientras hyperventilaba "Donde estan todos? Estan bien? Que paso con m…"

"Tranquilo Ezra" trato de calmarlo su maestro "Todos estan bien y estan en el comedor"

Ezra comenzo a llorar silenciosamente mientras abrazaba a su maestro

"Kanan, tengo algo que explicarte" admitio el nino.

"Adelante" le indico Kanan.

Ezra explico todo.

Desde que tenia pesadillas sobre sus padres.

De que escuchaba sus gritos al despertar.

De las visiones que tuvo.

De su hermano.

De su plan.

"Ezra, no quiero que vuelvas a ocultar nada, entendido?" ordeno Kanan.

"Entendido maestro" respondio Ezra "Sigo en problemas?"

"Si, si lo estas" respondio el Jedi.

"Karabast" se quejo el nino.

Kanan rio.

Ezra trato de levantarse, cuando su maestro lo detuvo.

"Que necesitas?" pregunto Kanan

"Quiero verlos…" explico el padawan.

"Puedo llamarlos" sugirio el Jedi

"No gracias" nego Ezra. La idea de que todo el equipo entrara en la pequena habitacion le daba claustrophobia.

"Ezra, estas herido" le recordo su maestro

"Y que hay con eso?" pregunto el nino.

"Que necesitas descansar" respondio el Jedi.

"Si claro" dijo Ezra tercamente.

"Ezra, no estoy bromeando" explico Kanan seriamente "Ahora recuestate o todo el tratamiento no servira de nada. Yo voy por los otros. Y que ni se te ocurra levantarte"

Ezra sin saber porque, lo obedecio, cuando recordo algo.

"Kanan?" lo detuvo el padawan.

"Si?" pregunto su maestro.

"Cuando estaba inconciente, apareci en un lugar blanco parecido a Lothal y, bueno, vi a mis padres" explico Ezra.

Kanan se quedo estupefacto pero se recobro despues de un pequeno lapso de tiempo

"Gracias por decirmelo" agradecio Kanan.

El Jedi se diriguio a el comedor por los demas para que pudieran hablar con Ezra.

En cuanto llegaron, todos exiguieron une explicacion y Ezra explico toda la historia.

Despues de el relato, todos se diriguian a su cabina cuando Ezra los detuvo.

"Esperen, yo no soy el unico que debe una explicacion" recordo Ezra, mirando a Sabine.

"Que quieren que explique?" pregunto la mandaloriana.

"Como es que mi hermano te conocia?" pregunto Ezra con curiosidad.

Hubo un momento de silencio y todos miraron a la artista.

"Es una larga historia" advirtio la mandaloriana despues de un tiempo.

"Tenemos tiempo" dijo Hera dulzemente.

Sabine asintio y comenzo su relato.

"Todo empezo cuando estaba en la academia en Mandalore" comenzo a explicar la artista "El era mi companero, yo lo ayudaba y el hacia casi todo el trabajo pesado. El punto es que el queria que fueramos algo mas que companeros… El problema es que yo no queria y ademas, el era un disiplinario, asi que cuando alguien fracasaba, el lo castigaba y a mi me toco mi castigo y… argh ya fue suficiente!" dijo la chica mientras se diriguia a su habitacion.

Todos se quedaron viendo atonitos por un momento, nadie esperaba eso…

En la madrugada, Ezra comenzo a sentirse muy mal y decidio levantarse. Reviso que su maestro estuviera dormido y se dirigui a el arma de la nariz, pero estaba ocupada…

"Sabine?" pregunto Ezra el ver a la mandaloriana sentada, contemplando el amanecer.

Sabine lo miro y dijo:

"Se supone que debes estar acostado" recordo la artista.

"Solo queria disculparme" admitio Ezra "No debi haberte preguntado nada"

La chica lo miro en estado de shock.

"Esta bien Ezra, yo tambien lo siento" dijo finalmente Sabine, cuando noto que habia alguien detras de el padawan "Y tambien lamento lo que te pase despues"

"Espera-que?" pregunto el padawan confundido.

"Ezra Bridger!" lo reprendio su maestro enojado.

" **Karabast** " se quejo el nino bajo su aliento.

Kanan senalo a su cabina indicandole a ir a esta, mientras iban por el pasillo, Kanan le advirtio a el padawan:

"Si vuelves a levantarte, estaras en serios problemas!" advirto el Jedi

"Como digas maestro" dijo el padawan, cuando de repente, comenzo a sentir un dolor profundo.

"Auch!" se quejo el padawan en voz baja.

"Ezra?" pregunto su maestro, preocupado.

"No es nada" mintio Ezra, tratando de ocultar la herida con sus manos.

Kanan lo ignoro y aparto las manos de el nino, cuando vio lo que temia: Sangre en el estomago de su padawan.

"Tendre que coserte otra vez" suspiro Kanan.

 **Nota de autora:**

 **Asi que… ya casi el final! (bueno todavia falta el capitulo bonus…)**


	17. Chapter 17

Cap. Bonus y Final.

Mientras tanto…

"Ya sabes que sucede con los que me fallan Brais" dijo friamente el Sith Lord

"Pero.." replico el chico

"Sin _peros_. Cumpliras tu castigo y luego continuaras con tu deber" lo interrumpio Darth Vader.

"Si maestro" dijo Brais aceptando la derrota

" _Pronto el padawan sera un Sith Lord, y yo tengo el metodo perfecto"_ penso maliciosamente el Sith Lord

Mientras tanto

 _Pensamientos de Kanan._

Llego. Ellos estan aqui. Que hare? Que sucedera si el decide dejarme e irse con ellos? No deberia sentirme haci, es solo que, no me agrada la idea de que el me deje. No tengo idea de que voy a hacer.

 _ **Fin.**_

 **Nota de autora:**

 **No puedo creerlo. Otra historia acabada. Y se diran, te estas quedando sin recursos, y yo dire, al contrario rebelde (o cazarecompensas, imperial, resuelve misterios o blah blah blah..) esta vez tengo 6 historias mas que compartir.**

 **OPCIONES:**

 **1"Parasito": Algo a hecho que Ezra se sienta muy mal, haciendolo delirar con sus padres y negandole la habilidad de usar la Fuerza por un tiempo. Lograra el equipo salvarlo? (Star Wars Rebels)**

 **2" Mi otra mitad": Ezra Bridger, un chico alegre y energico, pero algunas veces, las cosas se salen de control y hace a su maestro sentir… frio. (Star Wars Rebels)**

 **3"Amor de Verano": En un experimento, el tio Ford vuelve a Wendy y a sus amigos tener 13 otra vez. Sera esta la oportunidad de Dipper para conquistarla? (Gravity Falls)**

 **4" Un viaje nada feliz": Violeta Parr, Hiro Hamada, Wilbur Robinson y Penny Forrester se ven envueltos en una peligrosa mision, que los ara dudar de su amistad entre los 4. (crossover)**

 **5" Decisiones": Kanan decide dejar a Ezra para que su padawan esta mas seguro, pero el resultado es todo lo contrario… (Star Wars Rebels historia corta)**

 **6" Juntos los dos": Cuando finamente el Imperio cae, Ezra y Sabine se enamoran y se casan, teniendo una pequena hija, pero Brais, el hermano malvado de Ezra, tratara de arrevatarles a su hija, haciendo que el equipo vuelva a unirse para proteger a su preciada Zafiro. (Star Wars Rebels)**

 **Decisiones, decisiones … los dejo en sus manos.**

 **SALUDOS:**

 **Hera12rebel**

 **TheUltimateAngela**

 **Jpeck2000**

 **Darkneel-san**

 **Muchisimas gracias por su apoyo**

 **PD: si algunos nombres no aparecen, no es mi culpa, es mi computadora o el mismo sitio =(**


End file.
